a dosen roses and styronoxided
by rikatotokari-chan
Summary: a random fluff that popped out of a cloud...sory if corny and rushed aoko and kaito


hiiiii~ sorry i havent updated for a while. so i think i'll do a one shot about kaito and aoko because i knda like that coulple. also, ONE:please do not comment on my grammer. i can say/ type my grammer however i want. TWO: please do not comment on my spelling, i know im not the best but i dont always have to have my spelling correct all the time you know! THREE: i am sorry if you think the plot was/ is weird but that is because it is on a short basis so... meh. FOUR: i do _**NOT**_ own detective conan. if i did, i think some yaio, yuri and kissing scenes are in order, but thats me.

please and i can not exlaim it about it any more but please PLEASE,**_ PLEASE!_** dont flame me!

well anyway on with the story

* * *

he has always liked her. everyone but her could see he really liked her but he would deny it and when ever he got confronted of it. she always thought he was being weird when ever he was 'flirtatious'.

one day...

"hey aoko! here! have them" kaito shouted at her magically pulling out a dosen roses.(12 if ya dont know)

"but why are you giving them to me? its not like we go out or anything." aoko said bluntly, making him think that she didnt like him(actually she did but lets keep that a secret)

if he had ears like a dog or cat, they would of flattened by that remark. its not like she meant to hurt him but it kinda hurt him in the heart.

"well then how about we do go out? i can do it like a proposa-" he was cut short by aoko "WHAT!? YOUR SAYING YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?!" she screamed at him making him, and the whole class, jump.

"a-ano... i guess...yes?" he stuttered

he was bright red and she couldn't say anything about it because... she was red too.

"umm...i'll think about it...ok?" she said snaching the roses off of him.

this made his heart ache a little. but he would say that weird corny line anyway he wanted to for a while but e needed the roses.

" well just for your infomation, i will love you until the last rose dies! keep them, kay? please? they got my heart ya know!" he said llike it was obvious.

* * *

later that night...

she fell on her bed with a sigh...it had been a long day today

"oh my today was a hassle...but what did he mean when he said untill the last one dies? hmmm" she was pondering about it, then it struck her! what if one was fake!

she cheacked all the 12 roses and finally found a fake one. now she new that he really liked her. and he dosent say corny likes often so, this is rare! but the fake will never die! so then is decided! she will confron him tomorrow!

* * *

meanwhile...

"! why did i do that! yes i like her but still! i never say anything corny unless im kaito kid! *sighs* well what can i do... she will probably give the flowers back tomorrow only for me to rip it apart... why am i so dumb!?"

* * *

the next day...

he cam into class waiting for aoko. he looked around. no aoko.

'shes probable dicusted with him!' he thought

"kai~to~ kun~!" a familliar voice said wraping arms wound them selfs comfertly around his neck.

he froze. what is she doing? does she know what shes doing?! slowly he turned around only to catch a soft pair of lips on his.

'what the hell? doesnt she hate me?!'

when she pulled back she said " yes i love you two and i got somthing for you two!" and pulled out a bracelet out of her blazer pocket.(is it a blazer or is it blaser?)

she slipped it on his wrist and showed him the one on her wrist. "i will love you untill it is obliverated into nothingness! and it will be impossible because ,this is not only bendable but also the strongest matirial in the world! styronoxis( dont think is even real. sorry i think its made up) made out of silver, rose bronze, steel, mealat, wax, and plastic. impossible to brake!

"... aoko...I LOVE YOU!" then as soon as he said those words he kissed her and hugged her untill class started...

* * *

sorry if you think its short. it was rushed and i only had 15 min to get it finished! i had the need to wright so i did! yay! also plaes do check out my other stoys kay?

no.1 assassin girl! but call me han-chan! thats a nick name!


End file.
